This application requests continuation of a combined pre and postdoctoral training program. Using cutting edge approaches the program focuses on cellular, molecular and genetic biochemistry of aging, addressing such age related areas as the biochemistry of neurodegenerative disease, apoptosis, dermal aging, insulin function, hypertension, connective tissue/inflammation, receptors and bone regeneration. The program is based in the Biochemistry Department but it merges the teaching and research strengths of other basic and clinical departments such as the Geriatric Service, the Boston University Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC), the departments of Dermatology, Genetics, Pharmacology, Pathology and the Whitaker Hypertension Institute. The teaching and clinical strengths of the Geriatrics Section of the Department of Medicine and the ADCC add to the program by instructing the trainees in the social issues which accompany senescence. Twenty one core faculty members, from the department of biochemistry but also from the above disciplines, participate as mentors in the program. The program is run by an executive committee and reviewed by and advisory committee. The application requests a continuation of the current number of total trainee slots: 4 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral positions. The research programs of the training faculty as well as the Department of Biochemistry as a whole are very well funded and provide a very good working environment for the trainee. The program includes formal course work, seminars, journal clubs, trainee meetings and presentations and individual research projects that apply to cell and molecular biology of aging within a framework of basic science and clinical and epidemiological aspects of aging. The program has an excellent record. Of the 36 combined past trainees over the last 10 years, 15 are now in academic faculty positions, 11 are in nonacademic research (many are senior scientists) and the rest are still training as postdocs or residents The program is also involved in active minority recruitment. Within the last ten years he program has recruited six minority trainees. Five are now outside the program and doing very well while one is presently in training. This program trains young scientists who plan to dedicate their lives to alleviate or eliminate diseases associated with aging. In addition we expect that many of our trainees will also work on ways to extend human lifespan but with dignity and in comfort.